Alone
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: When the Undertaking happens, Felicity finds herself trapped under the foundry.


**Hey guys. This is just a little story that wouldn't leave me alone. I was watching the season 1 finale and this just popped into my head so I wrote it down.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Starling City is crumbling. Everywhere, people are screaming, seeking their loved ones, their kids, making sure they're safe. People hold on to them for dear life, finding what little comfort that can be found in such a catastrophic situation. It provides them consolation that they don't have to go it alone.

Everyone except me. I know that sounds depressing and self-pitying. But it's the truth. It's taken a whole city, my home, to rain down on me to realize that I'm alone. That everyone has family, people they can turn to, people they would die for.

But all I've got is myself. I mean, sure I have Oliver and Dig. But they're both people I've known for not even a year. Dig is like the brother I never had, always understanding and guiding me. And I would do anything for him, but Dig has his family to look out for.

Oliver, he's another story. He's someone I may have conflicted feelings for. And by conflicted I mean, I fell for him. Hard. He's charmed his way into the tiny cubicle that was my life which was pretty boring, now that I look back, and gave me some purpose in life. To make a difference in the world.

But if these few months taught me anything, it's that Oliver's got his fair share of women to deal with. Biggest of them being Gorgeous Laurel. His true love, his one and only, who he would do anything for. Who comes before anyone else.

So I guess it's safe to say my feelings aren't exactly reciprocated. And I mean, who can blame him? I'm a girl that babbles way too much and says awkward things at inappropriate times.

And I know I'm a genius and all that, that I've been blessed with abilities most people can't even imagine, but it doesn't eliminate the fact that if something like this were to happen, I wouldn't have people that I can cling to, that I would go crazy for to make sure they're safe, people I can grieve with.

So as I sit there, in front of the computers, with debris raining down, I let those thoughts consume me for a minute. Let myself crumble a little under a fallen city.

I tried. Hell, I tried my damn hardest to stop Meryln and stop the device. And we were successful but of course it was too easy. How did I not figure out there was a second device? If I had just known, this wouldn't have happened. And I can't help but think that for all the times I helped the team win, I failed them when it really mattered.

I leaned forward, resting my face in my hands. I had failed.

Another huge chunk of the ceiling fell behind me, making me jump. I turn, and stare upwards at the shaking place, wondering when it will stop. Never have I felt so helpless. Able to do nothing but to stare, with silent tears and shaking lips, like the shaking city.

Making an attempt to pull myself together, I turn on my comm. "Oliver?" I manage in a small voice.

I hear the destruction in the back through the comm as he turns his on. "Are you okay" he asks.

"Yeah." The word barely escapes my mouth before lights explode behind me, eliciting a gasp from me. I force myself to stay calm, to tell him what he needs to know. "The damage seems to be contained on the east side, past Wells Street."

There's a pause on the other end. Then I hear the realization hit him. "Laurel." I can hear the sheer panic in his voice, and it doesn't surprise me when the comms go dead in the next instant.

I let myself fall forward, watching as the city goes down in flames. A pillar falls behind me with a loud crash. I get up quickly, moving to grab my things.

The world continues to shake as I grab my tablet, my phone, my keys. Just as I swing my bag over my shoulder, another chunk of the roof falls. I shriek as it narrowly misses my head, landing on my left side.

I look up to find the device doing its work, shaking the foundry worse than before, and it looks like the place was gonna fall any second. I clamp down the panic and grab my jacket, making a beeline for the stairs.

As I make my way across, more pieces fall, the ground shaking furiously, and I try to keep my balance. I stumble a bit but thankfully I avoid any blows, and just when I start to thank my lucky stars, a pillar tumbles down behind me and slams into my calves with painful force, crashing loudly to the ground.

I cry out as I fall, instincts keeping me from landing on my face as my arms come up to brace myself for the impact.

My head barely misses the table in front of me as I land harshly, the pillar landing across my knees, pinning my legs. My glasses get knocked off and I lift my head slowly, groaning. The ground continues to shake relentlessly, causing more destruction.

I try to move, pushing my body forward, but the pain in my left leg intensifies. I groan, as I feel blood trickle down over my eye, and move my upper body around, glancing upwards to see more pieces raining down. I cover my head with my arms to prevent any serious damage, and lie there helpless, waiting for everything to just stop.

More tears stream down my cheeks, and I let out a frustrated shout at the cruelness of the world. For letting people like Meryln succeed, for letting him destroy homes and families.

Another chunk falls, landing on my upper back, and I let out a sharp cry, arching my back, as I feel its impact knock the breath out of me. Blinding pain runs through me as the weight crushes me and soon it's followed by another section of the ceiling falling on top of me, leaving me buried, writhing and shouting for help.

As if somehow he heard me screaming, I hear Oliver's voice in my ears. "Felicity! I need your help," he pants, and I can tell he's desperate.

I sob in relief, feeling my heart lift with renewed hope. Never has his voice sounded more beautiful. I try to move my hand to the comm in my ear to turn it on, but that proves to more difficult than I originally thought. My arms are bloodied and trapped over my head by the weight of metal and steel.

I struggle to get my arms free, but as I try to make any movement, my right arm flares with pain. It must be broken along with my left leg, now that I think about it.

"_Felicity_! Laurel is trapped inside CNRI," he yells, and I thrash my head desperately, trying to activate the comm. I reign in all my strength and push upwards, hoping to slide a segment of ruble off. But it's doesn't budge and when the pain became too much, I give up, slumping in defeat.

I hear Oliver shouting my name, saying something about Laurel and needing me to do something. I want to help him, knowing him well enough to know that seeing the city fall is crushing him. So I try one last attempt. I scream his name through my sobs, hoping to God he can somehow hear me.

Then I hear him give up, and my heart sinks. "Oliver! Oliver! I'm here!" I shout, praying him not to leave me. I don't think I can handle it.

"_Dammit_, Felicity! Where the _hell_ are you?!" he growls angrily before shutting off the comm, leaving me in the terrifying silence.

I continue to scream his name until my voice goes hoarse. I slump with my bloody cheek pressed against the floor, mouth open, as I stare emptily. Slowly, my eyes begin to close, the weight of everything crushing me slowly and agonizingly into unconsciousness.

_There's no one coming._

_I'm alone. Utterly and completely. Like always._

* * *

**Lemme know what you think :)**


End file.
